I Always Choose You
by Illusion522
Summary: Thomesa LemOne-shot. Takes place mid-Death Cure. Teresa breaks down at Thomas after she finds him with Brenda. When tension runs high, emotions run even higher, and all control will be shattered. (also kind of thinking i should have written about what she found/got upset about in the first place. maybe i will.)


"Hey, what's going on?" He asked her, craning is head to look into her eyes. But she wouldn't look back at him. "Hey, let's… Let's get somewhere that's less in the middle of everything, okay?" He suggested. Not breaking eye contact with the ground, she nodded and let him lead her away. They stopped at a door before Thomas opened it and led her through into a room that looked like something that could have been either a closet or a hallway. He stopped and turned around to shut the door after her. She stood, paralyzed by her emotions.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, pale fists wiping them away. Her body shook as she really cried for the first time in almost forever. "_Why did you choose her?" _She sobbed, feeling small and alone. "I love you, Tom… I was always there and we were always… And- and I know what I had to do was terrible, but _I love you,_ Tom…"

Thomas looked down at her, trying to find something to say or something to do to make things okay, but he just couldn't.

"_I just know I'm meant to be with you._" She sniffled. Thomas glanced over his shoulder over at the valley just before hesitantly putting a warm, sturdy hand on her shoulder. And just like that, she went to pieces.

She suddenly buried herself in his chest, feeling his heartbeat as tears continued to trickle down her face. He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

"Teresa… I-" It had been so long since he felt her small frame with him, or smelled the light, sweet scent of her hair. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen like this." He said, tears sparkling in his eyes now too. It was all too much. He loved her more than anything. And he wasn't going to lose her again.

She sniffled again. He held her closer. "Teresa, I care about you more than anything in the world. And I know a lot of stuff happened, and I was just so devastated after what happened, and- she was there, and I didn't know what else to do." He said, stroking her soft, black hair. Another cry shuddered through her as she moved back and looked up at him, sadness intense in her eyes. He tried to distance himself slightly, embarrassed of the mass migration of seemingly all of the blood in his body to one region. He couldn't take it anymore. He took her face in his hands, and gave her an abrupt, passionate kiss just before pulling back to look into her eyes once again. She slapped him hard across the face. He stared back at her. And then she crumbled, kissing him twice as fiercely.

As they kissed, Teresa slammed backwards into the wall, her hands moving down Thomas's body. In a fever, they touched and they felt. A sturdy hand lifted her leg. A well-muscled body pressed her closer. Clothes were quickly being stripped off when they slid down the wall onto the floor. The sounds of increasingly rapid breathing hung between them as Thomas moved his hand down to insert himself into Teresa. Teresa's breath caught and she arched her back slightly as he slid in, and there was an immediate explosion of electricity between them when they touched. She whimpered in pain for a bit, clutching at Thomas's back as they moved, Thomas thrusting quickly into her. It had been too long he'd been in love with her. He needed to be with her. And she was right. He was meant to be with her.

The pace sped up desperately. Teresa slammed into the wall with every thrust of his hips into hers. Hands continued to feel down bodies, breaths grew into moans, movements grew more and more desperate. Teresa's grip on Thomas's body was getting tighter and tighter as everything began to build to a peak. Thomas's body began to tremble, trying hard not to blow everywhere. They both shook with the effort of holding back until Teresa let out a scream, and Thomas lost it. He fell out of rhythm, moving wildly with her, shaking as he came with a hot gush inside her. Teresa broke as well, screaming and gasping for air. She arched even more, wrapping her legs tightly around Thomas's waist as he continued to thrust even more deeply into her. The sensation shook their bodies. They screamed, they laughed, they cried, all at the same time, drowning deep in a feverish fit of hysterics as they came together, writhing in the intense pleasure.

They breathed heavily for a while, coming back down from it all, Thomas still on top of Teresa. He looked down at her perfect face, her long, soft-looking eyelashes fluttered shut, her pink lips slightly parted before she opened her dazzling blue eyes to tiredly look up into Thomas's. She blinked, clarity and sanity now filling her eyes.

"Tom," She said as she shifted to rise. She was now propped up on her elbows. "I… I have to… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She paused, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. "I'm sorry."

He was taken aback a little bit. He didn't want to, but feeling confused and slightly hurt and embarrassed, he quickly let her go.

"Sorry. Umm… I'll just let you go then…" He apologized as they quickly clothed themselves. She pulled her shirt on over her head on her way towards the door. But before she turned the knob, she paused for a moment, peeking over her shoulder at Thomas, giving him a little half smile as a goodbye.

"Wait, Teresa…" He clumsily got to his feet to catch her before she left.

"Yeah?"

"I'd choose you. I always choose you. I… I- " His sentence was interrupted by a tender kiss. He couldn't help but hold his gaze when they parted. Her eyes may still have been filled with the same awareness and rationality, but she was undoubtedly still a sixteen-year-old girl with butterflies fluttering all over.

"Bye." She breathed, turning for the door again.

"See you later?" He called. She lingered, pondering, and then turned around and kissed him briefly one more time.

"Definitely."


End file.
